Meleth-nîn
by Naamyon
Summary: Les batailles sont terminées et la paix semble de retour. Une grande fête réunissant les peuples des Hommes, des Nains et des Elfes est organisée. Tauriel s'y trouve, seule à admirer la vue. Kili aussi s'y trouve, et c'est quelque chose de tout autre qu'il admire. (image par Himero (deviantART))


**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et son la création de J.R.R Tolkien et la propriété de Warner Bros.

**SPOILER: **Le Hobbit: La Bataille des Cinq Armées

**NOTE: **Et oui, j'ai cédé au Kiliel... Enfin je ne suis pas trop trop contente de la manière dont il est traité dans les films, MAIS je les trouve quand même mignons, alors voici! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

* * *

MON AMOUR

* * *

Tauriel replaça une mèche fuyante à l'arrière de son oreille, sans interrompre sa contemplation du ciel. Une brise nocturne faisait bouger ses cheveux qu'elle avait du mal à garder en place. Elle avait l'habitude de ses tresses serrées et imperturbables, mais à l'occasion de cette fête plus spéciale et moins agitée, elle avait opté pour une coiffure qui laissait la plupart de sa crinière à l'air libre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir ses mèches virevolter librement, et elle n'arrêtait pas de les remettre en place presque nerveusement. Elle était installée sur ce qui s'apparentait à un mur, la tête posée nonchalamment sur un renfoncement dans la pierre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne désirait prendre part aux festivités, mais elle n'avait tout simplement personne pour l'y accompagner. Qu'on le croie ou non, elle n'aimait pas être seule dans ce genre de situation, elle se révélait en fait plutôt timide en ce qui concerne les activités de ce genre. Se risquer à des conversations maladroites et embarrassantes ne lui tentait pas du tout. Ainsi, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter dans le calme ambiant, troublé seulement par les conversations lointaines qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

Un bruit, pourtant, fit se réveiller son instinct de guerrière, et elle se redressa d'un mouvement rapide et agile, sautant sur ses pieds. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation se rapprocher, une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître même si elle ne lui paraissait pas totalement inconnue non plus. Restant sur ses gardes, elle avança sans aucun bruit vers l'endroit d'où les sons parvenaient, prenant garde à ne pas s'exposer à la vue d'un éventuel assaillant. Si elle avait appris une chose en tant que capitaine, c'était de ne jamais baisser sa garde, peu importe la situation. On ne savait jamais. De plus, cette fête réunissait trois peuples bien différents et, bien qu'elle célébrait leur union et leur amitié nouvelle, leurs relations restaient bancales et elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que des réfractaires prenant part aux festivités en aurait profité pour régler quelques comptes. Plus les sons s'approchaient, plus elle semblait comprendre quelque chose.

-… pas trouillard!

-Moi? … je vais t'en faire … -ard!

-...-erve pas!

Les paroles ne semblaient pas hostiles, et leurs propriétaires ne faisaient aucun effort pour se cacher. Tauriel en déduisit donc qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait retourner à sa paisible observation. Les mots avaient éveillés en elle un sentiment tout autre: la curiosité. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était hors de danger, elle voulait savoir qui étaient ces gens et de quoi ils discutaient. Et puis… elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu faire trois pas, elle se trouva face à face avec un nain aux cheveux sombres, au regard enflammé et qu'elle connaissait bien: Kili. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait être présent aux festivités, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'attendait à lui rentrer dedans de la sorte. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui déplaisait pour autant, puisqu'elle arborait maintenant un petit sourire à demi réprimé. Le nain, quand à lui, la regardait, ne retenant pas du tout son sourire qui illuminait maintenant tout son visage. Il portait ce qui s'apparentait à des vêtements princiers, plus fins et beaux que ceux qu'il portait lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Ses cheveux étaient également tenu dans de petits chapelets argentés, gravés de quelques symboles dont Tauriel ne connaissait pas la signification.

La lueur du soleil couchant épousait parfaitement les traits de l'elfe rousse, pensa Kili en la voyant. Depuis le début de la soirée et même avant, il était torturé par l'envie d'aller retrouver l'elfe qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées, où il avait été gravement blessé en la sauvant. C'étaient des cicatrices qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. Son frère, qui avait aperçu l'elfe perchée sur le muret de pierre qui surplombait la grande place de la ville, l'avait accompagné jusque là, non sans manquer de la railler sur la nature de leur relation. Kili l'avait prit comme un défi, et sa détermination n'avait fait que redoubler. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, quoi faire, quoi penser, mais elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

-Je vois que tu as pris ta place en tant qu'héritier, fit remarquer Tauriel avec un sourire en coin

-Oui, et mon oncle en tant que roi. Le royaume sera grand et prospère, je le sens déjà!

-Tu sembles lui faire confiance.

-C'est lui qui nous a mené jusque ici, et même s'il ne portait aucune couronne, il était notre roi depuis longtemps.

Un silence. Tauriel regarda au delà du muret, vers le soleil orangé, puis son regard se reposa sur le nain.

-J'ai entendu des histoires sur toi et ton peuple. Sur le dragon. Vous êtes venus de loin, n'est ce pas?

-Les Montagnes Bleues, oui, répondit Kili avec une certaine fierté. Nous avons beaucoup marché pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Beaucoup combattu, aussi! Je pense bien que j'ai faillis mourir plus d'une fois…

Il vit dans le visage de l'elfe qu'elle se rappelait de son duel contre Bolg, à l'expression de heurt qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il devait admettre que lui aussi, il avait cru qu'il allait terminer sa courte vie là, qu'il n'allait jamais vivre plus et qu'il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait eu. Et si il avait bien ressenti un regret, à part évidemment de ne pas avoir pu voir le royaume sous la montagne dans sa splendeur d'antan, c'était de ne pas avoir pu faire savoir à Tauriel à quel point il l'aimait. Partir sans le lui avoir dit, une dernière fois.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'après qu'il eut touché le sol et sombré dans un lourd sommeil, Tauriel l'avait tenu dans ses bras, longtemps. Elle avait tellement pleuré, tellement imploré. Elle avait embrassé ses lèvres sans vie, tenu ses mains molles et soutenu son corps endormi. À l'instar de Kili, elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Le voir ainsi, devant elle, souriant et vivant, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Je… commença Tauriel, cette pierre que tu m'as donnée. Je l'ai gardée. Je l'ai encore.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, elle se tourna vers le muret et attrapa quelque chose que Kili n'avait pas remarqué, posé près de là où elle s'était assise. Elle ouvrit sa main tout comme le brun l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, découvrant ainsi le talisman où s'inscrivaient les mots "Reviens-moi", en langue naine. Depuis qu'il était en sa possession, la rousse l'avait à peine lâché.

Comme toute réponse, Kili s'empara délicatement de sa main, refermant ses doigts sur les siens, geste familier qu'il avait déjà exécuté quand il lui avait fait cadeau de la pierre comme promesse. Sauf que cette fois il n'avait pas à partir. Cette fois il pouvait emprisonner la main de Tauriel dans les siennes, la regarder dans les yeux et l'admirer, l'étudier, l'apprendre par coeur jusqu'à connaître son visage dans les moindres détail. Se perdre dans ses yeux bruns. Ne plus jamais rompre ce contact.

-Amralime*… murmura-t-il, à demi dans le rêve, sans même en avoir conscience

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit la première fois que Kili avait usé de cette marque d'affection, Tauriel le comprenait. Elle sourit, savourant la façon dont la voix du nain prononçait ce mot, à quel point il prenait tout son sens en s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Doucement, très doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser affectueux et rempli de tendresse sur le front du nain, sans lâcher ses mains, leurs doigts étant maintenant entrelacés et ne voulant plus se quitter. Elle ne se releva que pour découvrir le sourire involontaire du brun, ses joues plus roses qu'à l'habitude et sa gêne évidente.

-Meleth-nîn*… susurra-t-elle du même ton empli de sentiments

* * *

*_mon amour (en kuzdhul puis sindarin)_


End file.
